


[HIATUS] Silence - Chatfic

by kingtysonsworld



Series: Don't Say a Word [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Podfic Welcome, Trans Character, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: A chatfic companion piece to the ficSilence. Featuring texting gimmicks, a cousin which will never be acknowledged in the main story, and what is essentially just me watering down each chapter in order to remember what I wrote.Is all of this just in Tyrone's head, their cousin an imaginary friend? Probably.
Series: Don't Say a Word [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863496





	[HIATUS] Silence - Chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment of sorts. I'm having a hard time writing for Harry Potter, even though my outline for this story is quite extensive, so I thought maybe writing a chatfic companion piece would help. Currently, this series is still secondary priority behind the BNHA fics I've been plotting though.

Tyrone Guy as **Nonverbal Tea**  
Tyrone's Cousin as **i** **'m still mildly upset**  
  
-  
  
**Nonverbal Tea**  
⚡👓 -> 🔞🪄👨⚖️⚖️🏢  
  
**i'm still mildly upset**  
wdym potter has a hearing for underage magic. literally no one cares as long as the muggles don't get curious.  
  
**Nonverbal Tea**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**i'm still mildly upset**  
public?  
  
**Nonverbal Tea**  
🚫  
  
**i'm still mildly upset**  
i cannot believe this is my life. how do you even know about this.  
  
**Nonverbal Tea**  
👉👈💦💦 | 👁️🗨️  
  
**i'm still mildly upset**  
you REPORTED HIM?!  
  
**Nonverbal Tea**  
🚫!! **👐**  
  
**i'm still mildly upset**  
ohhh okay you're a defence witness. that makes way more sense.  
  
**Nonverbal Tea**  
🧃?  
  
**i'm still mildly upset**  
pass. i don't drink juice with idiots.  
  
**Nonverbal Tea**  
┬─┬ ︵ /( .□.\   
  
**i'm still mildly upset**  
yeah, yeah, sk8er person cya  



End file.
